mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Secret stuff
Heres some stuff i found out on mln a new networker that gives wierd but cool stuff think its a lie youre wrong cause ill tell you his name only if someone tells me something about the codes on echos page.till then bye ill give a clue his name starts with the word Line.I even have a picture.but i will not post it Well, you can't be too sure. (What XML did you search, anyway? I think the pages are written in HTML.) Either way, notice what you wrote: well sorry if you dont believe youre just going to miss out and ps he is a secret networker. Hey, Aleks60, why did you delete all the other comments? Trying to get rid of incriminating evidence? That could probably get you blocked for vandalism. And there is no secret networker whose name starts with line! If he existed, he would have one of those sticker modules that all networkers have, and the sticker in which would show up in the xml with his name on it! There's no doubt in my mind that you're just making this up the get the codes. And by the way, (to the second poster), to get to the xml, go to the MLN public view, then click View on the browser toolbar, and there should be an option to view the page source, click that, and search for "xml" in the source code window. You should find a match towards the end of the code, copy the whole url and paste it into your browser. You should end up at a page with a bunch of text from MLN. Then, if you view the source, of that page, you have the xml that I had mentioned. It had the code for all the stickers, badges, items, blueprints, messages, skins, etc. 13:36, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :Well, Aleks60... :You know, I saw your usepage. You say you had the badge, but due to a glitchy glitchy, your badge is gone! :Then you must know the code, right? Tell me in here, and I'll see if that's the right one.00M00 ::Please don't say about the code. Oh, and I haven't heard anything about this "secret networker" either. --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 20:11, 1 March 2009 (UTC) ::Aleks60 has been known to be a troublemaker lately. He made most of the pages you deleted. In other words, we can't really trust him, and this secret Networker thing is a total fake. But, Aleks60, considering you now know the code, because you told us that you know it. In-ter-est-ing. So who's this Networker? [[User:Followed by 100 zeroes|'Followed by 100 zeroes']] (talk | ) 19:22, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :::Hmm... He did? Interesting... --''Omega Blademan Sound Check '' 21:10, 3 March 2009 (UT Sorry about the bad things that have happened but its not my fault. I know you wont believe this but I was having a sleep over at my friends house.I went onto My Lego Network Wiki and signed in after i while i went home.I had forgonten to sign out of my account. My friend (which isnt really a good one) had done all those things.I havent been on my account for a long time because my computer has viruses.But i have no idea why he made that thing about that line thing... sorry to all the people on my lego network wiki! Hmmmm... Is that really true? :I am not positive. Aleks, do you mind signing your posts? I thought that BB1 left your message! :Oh yes, and Aleks' userpage said something about "finding glitches and codes..." was that your friend's doing? 21:46, 3 April 2009 (UTC) I'm not certain that "His friend"did this but I'm not certain he didn't... Since no one here knows "his friend" excpet for himself we have no proof...for now! Chicken Lord 23:07, 16 May 2009 (UTC)